A Storm Comes Calling
by LenardoB
Summary: <html><head></head>First Fan Fiction. What happened to Castle from end of May thru August,.. so i started this little story as to what happened. and why.. it should cover everything. Mix of Canon and AU...stuff will happen like in the show, just my version of what happened. Rated T for upcoming chapters, will have some violence and swearing..and stuff. orm) not sure of genre.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A Storm Comes Calling

Note: I don't own the characters, I am just borrowing them...for a while. And if I owned them...Beckett wouldn't have had an ex-husband...or would she...

first Fan Fiction..or Story I have written, well besides fantasy stuff (not that type of fantasy, get your mind out of the gutter, geez..swords and magic) 35odd years ago...

Several Months ago in Tbilisi, t=The story begins...

Prologue T-2

February 2014

Tbilisi, Georgia (the Country not the State)

Mikael Durov pulled another DVD from the security case to review yet another security video. All too often the damn Americans pulled the wool out from under them and spoiled another plan to infiltrate the Georgian Government. At almost the execution stage of a planned operation, a small team, usually one or two people would infiltrate the operation and blow it all up, then vanish into the night, leaving chaos in their wake. The annoying thing was the all too frequent lack of these perpetrators showing up on the security video system. It was like they knew exactly where all the camera's were and knew how to avoid/disable the camera's to prevent appearing on screen. This last time, only he knew where all the camera's were. So hopefully they will learn a bit more..before they attempt another mission.

Sliding the disk into the player from the last interrupted and ruined mission base, several video feeds play quickly on the large 55" LCD screen at 4x speed, one by one the feeds vanish in a path, showing the meticulous route the infiltrators took, however, one of the camera's that Mikael planted secretly reveals them. A team of 2, dressed all in mixed grays and blacks with grease paint on their faces to help hide them from being seen. Mikael presses a few buttons to focus on this single feed, one of them is male, 190ish cm, lithe, yet muscular, maybe 100-110kg, his movements flow with catlike grace as they stealthily flow down the corridor. His teammate, to Mikael's surprise, is female, judging her height from seeing them confer in whispers near a doorway, about 165 cm and 60ish kg, and fairly slender, he sees a wisp of brown hair that has slipped out from under the cap she is wearing.

The man smiles, leans in to kiss the woman for a few seconds on camera. Even though he wants to identify them, he cannot help but chuckle at the audacity of the man, "just like a spy novel" Mikael mutters as he advances the feed to the next secretly placed camera, hoping that this one also escaped notice.

It didn't, this camera gets disabled fairly quickly, but not before it catches a good view of the man's eyes. A vague feeling like he should know this person slips through his brain as the video feed continues; one of the cameras, set on and adjacent building caught the two of them quickly disarming and disabling a security patrol, their combat skills evident in the fact that, while going in seemingly unarmed, the guards went down quickly and virtually soundlessly to get stuffed into a nearby closet. The team of two move throughout the complex for the next several minutes, Mikael is fascinated by the speed and stealth they exhibit.

The Roof Camera feed catches them leaving the grounds, sliding via a cable from the roof, over the fence and into a waiting...wait is that a mustang convertible they drop into? Mikael zooms in and sure enough the prancing pony of a Ford Mustang is visible briefly on the grill of the car as they zoom off into the night, mission accomplished, or in Mikael's case, Mission failed as the remote complex bursts into flames...

"Mustang,,,,spy novel like action,...highly trained combat ability, works with a woman." The sense of knowing this person is searing through Mikael's Brain.. "Research, I have to do more research." Hours pass as older security video and reports are reviewed, always the same, result as he goes through several years of reports: glimpses of a man and and sometimes a woman on camera, reports from surviving field agents, all saying the same thing, highly trained, vanishes with no trace, almost always seen with a woman teammate, an loud Sports Car used to drive off..It's there, Mikael Knows him...somehow.

The door to his office opens revealing his personal assistant, Ivonova, holding a package that arrived for him from the United States. "Mr. Durov, the package you were expecting arrived a few hrs ago, it is 7pm, maybe it is time to call it a night, go home and enjoy what it contains."

Mikael sighs, then smiles as he takes the package from her, "Maybe I should, I know I am close to figuring out who it is that is doing all this . I just need to get those few puzzle pieces that puts it all together, so that everything make sense. I'm going to head out, eat dinner, then hopefully, inspiration will hit and I'll no longer have to worry about this problem for much longer. Good evening, Ivonova.. Sleep well, give Sergei a kiss for me."

Mikael grabs his jacket and heads off, locking up the video's and reports in the security cabinet, then setting the alarm properly as he departs his office for the evening, strolling down the roads of Tbilisi, calling ahead to the restaurant he frequents, placing an order so that his favorite meal will be almost ready for him to eat when he arrives.

Striding down Davit Aghmashenebelli Ave, Mikael observes the passing vehicles, and pedestrian's, sparse this time of evening as he walks several blocks passing the Hotel Istanbul to turn towards the square and The Grill on Piekhanov...

The Restaurant is uncrowded as he enters, nodding in greeting to the hostess as he motions towards his spot, an empty table in the corner that he tries to sit at the few times a week he comes here, secluded, yet open to view the exits, he slips into his normal spot, with his back against the wall, due to its placement, he could easily slip through into the kitchen to make an escape if anything untoward heads in his general direction.

His normal Waitress, Inessa, brings him a Cocktail, a martini jigger filled with...something, she shakes, then pours the amber fluid into the martini glass, this promises to be...different. She Smiles at him as she moves towards the kitchen to await his dinner as he picks up the Martini, takes a sip, eyes widening at the hazelnut sweetness of the martini. He shakes his head at all the new and crazy drinks that are popping up all over... give him a classic Vodka martini anytime over...sweet. He takes another sip, women probably go nuts for this drink though he ponders.

He places the martini glass down, then moves the package up off of the adjoining seat to on the table in front of him. Sliding the leather-man tool from his belt sheath, he flicks his wrist to slide out the pliers head and lock it into place, unfolds the small yet sharp knife blade from inside the handle, lightly running the blade tip down the center and end of the tape to break the seal.

Folding the blade back into the handle, putting the leather-man away, the box is opened to reveal 2 hardcover books that are not even published yet, The charity work the author does- to raise money for reading awareness- He places A.R.C.s (advance reader copy pre-edit versions of upcoming books)on E bay and donates the money paid for the books to his charity. For these two books, Mikael spent 500 dollars..each. Lifting the first book out- the dark blue gray cover jacket, showing a shadowed woman running along a lightning filled stormy seashore.. he reads the words on the cover.. "New York Times Best Selling Author Richard Castle...Raging Heat" the sixth book of the best selling Nikki Heat Series, placing it aside on the table, he takes out the next book, this one an Orange colored cover jacket with the Sphinx in the background, a male shadow in the foreground ...Wild Storm, a Derrick Storm Thriller.

Turning the book over, Mikael looks at the portrait picture of Richard Castle, the way he smirks in his picture makes Mikael smile as he wonders how long it is going to take him to finish these books once he picks them up. Inessa has yet to return from the kitchen with his meal, so Mikael opens the book and turns to the Dedication:

To my Always.

You make saving the world magical.

Turning the page over, he begins to read, "Chapter 1 Nineteen Thousand feet above..."

Absorbed in his reading, Mikael never notices that Inessa approach until she clears her throat softly and says, Excuse me, Mr. Durov the plate is hot" as she leans over, her blouse falling slightly down to reveal the hint of the curve of her breasts as she places the meal in front of him. Mikael, places the front flap of the jacket cover over the left page and closes the book to begin his meal.

"Thank you Inessa this looks Delicious" he comments as she turns to leave. His eyes lingering on the soft swell of her breasts as she moves off to another table to see to their needs. He smiles softly thinking typical thoughts of bedding her. He looks down at his meal, then begins to eat, slicing the tender lamb into bite size pieces as he enjoys the fine food. His meal is not hurried or rushed, Beckoning Inessa over, he asks for a glass of water and finishes his meal over the next several minutes. It was delicious, as always, leaving a generous tip for Inessa as he pays, then off towards his apartment on Louis Pasteur Avenue.

Unlocking the door of the entrance of his apartment building, he moves into the lift and waits patiently as it goes up the several floors to the penthouse apartment. Opening his door, he enters, flips his lights on, and in his nightly ritual, places his coat on the rack, keys on the table, then moves into his room to shower and change for evening. The only difference this evening will bring is the relaxation of a good book that he has never read before. Sleep will have to wait.

Twenty minutes later, after his shower, dressed in relaxing attire, he ponders the two books, then placing the Nikki Heat Book on the side table, he carries the Derrick Storm Novel into his living room, settles into the overstuffed chair that is perfect for a relaxing evening of reading, grabs a throw blanket , slips it onto his lap, then begins to read, abandoning the world where he is an assistant director of covert operations for the Russian government, and into the world of Derrick Storm, master American spy.

Several hours pass and the story flows as Storm yet again saves the day, this time he has his adventure with, eye roll here, Katie Comely...where the hell does Castle come up with such corny names...Mikael Closes the book, relishing in the aftermath of a good story, he glances down at the author's picture, seeing the brilliant blue eyes of the author, checks the time on his watch, 1:45 am. 4hrs devouring this book, time for bed he thinks as he shuts off the lights, uses the facilities, then bed. His mind races, relaxed from the reading but racing from the thrill of the story, the thoughts of how storm is like his target run through his brain. Always has a woman, loves muscle cars, he chuckles quietly to himself and mutters as he drifts off. "The team ruining my life is run by Derrick Storm, my boss would love that" he thinks as he falls asleep, dreaming of Storm, Katie Comely, and his targets, all meshed and mixed together...

Author's note: unless we have a mixed conversation all foreign languages won't be italics or bracketed etc. if mixed then I'll be italics for foreign language. Assume all conversations that take place not in mixed company are in their language of choice, i'm not going to differentiate, unless I HAVE to for the story.

Also, the hotel is real, the restaurant is real, and the apartment street is real, ..I've never been there, so any mistakes on food or locations are the fault of me and my imagination. No beta reader or editor, just the spellchecker in Open Office...

And yes I know Beckett and Castle are not here...yet. This is all SETUP to get to the actual story of what happened from about May through September.. all things that happened on the show, happen here, just my AU version of Who did what to Whom and Why.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue T-1

January 20, 2014

Somewhere on the East Coast...

**New Characters: Lowell "Wolf" Blevins & Selene "Moon" Lunesta-Blevins**

Sunlight filters into the bedroom , the rays of the sun sliding over the bed to ultimately shine into Lowell Blevins's eyes, the light rousing him to to gaze over at Selene..."she is beautiful" he thinks as the sheets mold onto her slender nude body as she sleeps. "I have the Perfect partner."

It's been 5 years since they got married, 8 years since they met one fateful evening, him infiltrating and preventing a plot to kill some politician, her, his new handler for missions. Being his normal -dashing- self didn't phase her, and they became good friends and colleagues ,after several missions together flirting over the radio and surviving several close calls in which her research of the buildings and security systems made him glad he had her on his side , one mission, however, she said she had to get into the site due to the fact that, while the computer records they needed were on site, the computer was in a secure Faraday cage isolated room, with no network access allowed. ,while they finished the mission successfully, she got injured, a gunshot wound to the side- a through and through that just needed a good patching, nothing serious but enough to shake them both a bit as they celebrated the success of mission a bit more than normal, the result of which ended up with both of them naked in bed together, with a reaffirmation of life...the rest is history, while it was normal for the agency to not keep a team together that was ...together, the results they got as a team, covering each others ass, keeping it -almost- professional- in the field, after a few missions each had without the other, the PTB decided that they worked together better than apart so officially, they are a team.

Sliding out from under the covers, Lowell Straightened slowly, muscles stretching, joints cracking, then descending down the stairs into the kitchen area to start breakfast for the two of them. Lowell ponders what to make, and decides on scrambled eggs for her, and a muffin sandwich for him. He glances at the clock..7:45, we're on vacation, I should have about 30 minutes until she gets up, I'll do bacon the special way as a treat for her.

He starts preheating the oven to 400, gets out a rimmed cookie sheet and cooling rack, lines the bottom of the pan with foil, then places rack onto, then getting out the thick cut bacon, he puts 8 pieces of bacon on the rack, filling it, then taking a pastry brush, he brushes the top of the bacon with maple syrup, then drizzles some brown sugar on each slice, then flips each piece to repeat the prep. The oven dings that it has reach temperature... He slides the pan into the oven on the middle rack, closes the oven, then sets the timer for 20 minutes. " I got 15 minutes, he mutters until I have to do the eggs," as he reaching over to the Bunn single serve brewer, he presses the hidden button under the rim to activate the heater, to speed up the brewing process. He then prepares his morning drink. He pours 10 oz of filtered water from the measuring cup into the receptacle, takes the Guatemalan arabica blend -chocolate dark roast – places 2 scoops into the grounds attachment, slides it into place, puts the measuring cup under the attachment, presses the strength button, then, when the light turns green, starts brewing, he takes down a glass, half fills it with ice, 2 teaspoons of sugar, a squirt of chocolate syrup, a generous pour of half and half...and a straw. He hears the hiss as the coffee finishes brewing, takes the coffee filled measuring cup and pours it into his glass, the ice cracks, then melts as he uses the straw to make his iced coffee, getting another handful of ice to add to his now- iced- coffee, he fills the cup up, then moves to the living room to await the timer while having his morning wake up coffee.

He grabs his tablet, opens to his homepage and starts perusing the news...tension in middle east, that is nothing new, Isis is getting stronger..no surprise here, I warned them that was coming, Ebola in Africa is getting worse, definitely not taking a mission there until that is contained, his tablet goes.. "You've Got Mail"..he chuckles, Selene changed it on me again. He swipes down the left side to see the alerts page, a twitter mail, hmm, wonder what Ricky is up to now..he touches the alert and activates the email client and sees this Tweet from some April girl to Richard Castle's twitter account...

OMG! OMG! I just saw this in the Ledger, R.C. is Marrying N.H.!

Lowell Smiles, way to go Ricky he thinks as he looks up the Ledger's website and hits the announcements page, there it is, a picture of Rick and his Fiance of them smiling happily together with the blurb underneath..

"Novelist Richard Castle and NY Police Detective Katherine Beckett, both native New Yorkers, are pleased to announce their engagement"

Lowell, closes the page and goes to the Richard Castle Website and hits the forums, yep just what I thought, it's exploding as people read the morning paper lots of congratulations and angst going out, Castle seems to have gotten a good one...

The aroma of the maple & brown sugar coated bacon permeates the air as he browses the web looking at various sites as he waits for the timer to go off so he can do the eggs and her coffee. Glancing at the clock, it is about time he thinks as he strolls back into the kitchen, flicking the light on in the oven, he cracks it open to see the bacon, almost done, a dark golden brown, each piece almost perfectly flat, he shuts the timer off, takes an english muffin out of the package, cuts it in half and butters it, then puts it into the toaster oven to cook- on dark. 4 eggs are selected from the refridgerator, also the heavy cream and a package of shredded ultra-sharp cheddar, selecting 2 bowls from the shelf, in the first bowl goes 2 eggs, in the second, he separates out 1 yolk while letting the white drop into the first, then he separates out the second yolk, discarding the white. Adding a quick couple of grinds of salt and pepper, about a quarter cup of the cream, he whisks the first bowl's contents quickly whipping the mixture together. Selecting the ceramic coated pan he puts the burner on med-high and waits 30 seconds, then pours the egg into the pan, he puts on an oven mitt opens the oven and pulls the cookie sheet out of the oven twisting it in his grip carefully so as to not spill the bacon grease, then places it on a butcher block cutting board, selecting one piece, he quickly eats it the bacon literally melting in his mouth good... Time for her coffee he thinks,

as he removes the brewing attachment from the machine, he opens the lid, dumps out the grounds, rinses out the ground dregs, then reloads it with 1 3/4th scoops instead of 2, slides it back on to the brewer, adds 10oz of filtered water into the measuring cup, adds it to the brewer then prepares her coffee mug just the way she likes it, half & half, 1 sugar, squirt of chocolate syrup...and slides it under attachment presses the dark roast button to turn it off, then activates the machine to prepare yet another cup of coffee.

He pulls out a plate from the cabinet, puts it in the microwave for 45 seconds to warm it up...The edges of the egg are getting firm so he gets a spatula and finishes up the eggs, then, just when the scrambled eggs are going from runny to firm, he adds a decent sized amount of the shredded cheese and mixes it all together several times to coat everything in melted cheese, taking the plate from the microwave, it is pleasantly hot to the touch, he slides the eggs onto her plate from the pan- he loves this coating nothing sticks puts it back on the burner, places 4 pieces of bacon onto the plate with tongs, then puts the plate on the counter. Taking a paper towel he runs it around the pan removing most of the previous remaining contents, then he pours the egg yolks onto the surface, being careful not to break them...30 seconds later, he uses the spatula to flip them over, he gets his plate. Gets the – now done- english muffin from the toaster oven, puts the plate down, swirls the yolk around the pan, then slides them onto the toasted muffin, he adds 2 pieces of bacon -broken in half closes the sandwich and then eats the remaining bacon piece before getting the ketchup from the fridge, squirting a dollup onto her plate, he grabs the tray from the shelf, puts the coffee & plates onto it, then moves back up the stairs to the bedroom to feed his wife breakfast... and maybe stay in bed for the rest of the day...

Meanwhile back in Tbilisi about 4pm that same day...

**Note: Dang, got 4 followers already :) thanks, you know who you are, hope this story works for you.**

**I changed the month in the first prologue/chapter to january 2014 since I wanted to start when the Ledger announcement when out of their engagement- which the tv show aird january 20, 2014 so I chose that date for the actual announcement.**

**Btw Lowell and Selene are Wolf And Moon. His name, Lowell Blevins, translated,,,,means Little Wolf (Lowell) Wolf Cub (Blevins) and Selene means Moon...yeah a bit corny but I went there, I mean Castle named a character Katie Comely..at least mine is not THAT corny**

**I Liked episode 7.02 - Montreal but i think they are trying TOO hard to make it all Mysterious..well mine won't be. because, well, you'll read it all...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1- Discovery

Tbilisi – Jan 20th 2014

Mikael has spent the better part of the day in teleconferencing with his immediate superiors as to the progress in analyzing the security data to allow them to start planning the next mission, in Albania, the head office wants to lay low in Georgia for a while. Unfortunately for him, they were not pleased with his progress and his butt seems to come out of the reaming intact, he did relay the fact that he has gathered about a dozen case files over the past 4 years where this team was involved in a mission in eastern and western Europe. Unbeknownst to them, though, Mikael has planned on expanding his search further.

Before the meeting, he asked Ivonova to contact the main archives in Moscow to generate a list of case files where missions have been interrupted by the Americans, with the search parameter of there being an American muscle car involved over the past 20 years, then to access each file and prepare a synopsis of what happened in each case.

Pressing the intercom button, "Ivonova, have you finished the compilation?" he questions over the speaker.

"Yes sir, it is done, According to Moscow, incidents involving American Muscle cars have been going on for about 18 years in total, about 2-3 a year, but the description of the male agent involved changed 13 years ago, he got younger, so someone replaced the original agent with this new one, since all the general descriptions we have since seem to be a close match. I'll bring it in now and read what I discovered." with that the intercom goes silent and several seconds later, the door opens and she comes in, sliding across the desk a report and a stack of files.

"I'll begin with the cases 13yrs ago and work towards the present. I have placed the older files on the bottom." she stated.

" Case 2001-434-G-1. The case involved the Iraqi,100 million US dollars and an arms shipment of tanks...the agent stole the payment, killed/disabled most of the convoy -while driving what was identified later as a pre-1967 Pontiac gto-using- get this rockets fired from the headlights-delivering the money from Hussein and fled the scene- using the power of the car to flee quickly and escape the chaos he created-car was never recovered or found..

"Case 2001-567-F-4. Case resulted in the Death of Agent Ivan Demetrios Slavos - he was working on the infiltration of the French Secret Service- Agent Fled in a Mustang Convertible car was never recovered or found

"Case 2002-...Case 2003-, Case 2005.." The report Continued, Mikael turning the pages as necessary, listening to the reports, her voice melodious as he zoned out listening to report of failure after failure.. "wait, go back to the previous case, what did you just say?" Mikael's gaze drops to the report.

"Car exploded 5 minutes after being abandoned." Ivonova repeated..

"No No before that" Mikael explained. "What was that about a Plane?"

"Agent Driving a 71 Camaro fled to airfield under pursuit, got into a waiting Piper Airplane and it taxied and took off while under fire. Shots from Agent Lysenko damaged a wing aileron causing the plane to circle the airfield for several minutes. Bystanders drawn out of the terminal by the shots, reported that the observed someone getting out of the plane & wing walking, a few minutes later, the plane straightened out and flew off west, descending to fly under the radar floor as the person got back into the plane."

Mikael is Shocked. I Just read that last night, just that, though a different plane, the basic sequence of the wing walk is the same...he thought. No way, that has to be a Coincidence...however, just to be on the safe side I better make sure there are not any other...coincidences...

"Ivonova, I have to go out and get something, wait here. I think It is a long-shot but I have to check it out, we are going to have a long night, call your husband and tell him you are going to be home really late" with that, Mikael grabs his coat, keys and quickly left the room to go home..to get his favorite author's books.

Several Hours pass after Mikael retrieved the 14 books, splitting the books into 2 groups half to Ivonova, and half for himself.

Both of them skim through the books to find the action sequences checking to see if there is a corresponding case file with a virtually identical match... and the evidence is overwhelming. At least 2 action sequences in each Derrick Storm Book, matches a case almost identically.

"This cannot be a Coincidence, Richard Castle either knows the agent involved, or linked with the agent, Ivonova contact Headquarters, get everything we have on,,,,Richard Castle."He says, as he gazes at Castle's Picture...

"Sir, It is 1:15am, don't you think this can wait until the morning?" Ivonova she replies, yawning and stretching, "we've been at the office for over 16hrs. This information is going no where in the next 8hrs, you need to rest and then we can arrange for your Visit to America in the morning.."

higher T rating

January 21,

New York City

The veil of slumber lifted slowly as the sun shafts of the morning light flow onto the bed. He smiles, then rolls over to face his Partner,'s slumbering form, slowing brown hair in a slept on mess as she sleeps, his eyes wander down her form, flowing down the slender shape that is covered by blankets...I could stay like this forever as he just,,,,gazes at her beautiful form.

"Castle, how many times have I told you,, staring at me is Creepy" Kate Beckett mumbles as she wakes at about her normal time. " Go back to sleep, I don't have to go in until noon."

"Noon huh?" Castle ponders, wondering what they should do this morning. Castle scoots over and snuggles up to her PJ clad body. He slides his hand around her body, his caressing fingers slipping underneath her top, fingertips lightly brushing the elastic of her bottoms, then slide up with a feathery touch to glide lightly over the swell of her breasts, just caressing, lightly, playful as the fingers slide up, then down, tips slipping over the pajama shorts to trace her hip, then up around the outside of her breasts, never touching fully, just...caressing. He bends his neck, slipping his hand out from under the soft covers to brush the hair off her ear then back down her shirt to caress her body, lips and teeth nip at her earlobe, then lower, kissing down her elegant neck, nuzzling gently as she sighs into the actions, his fingers wakening her body and mind like no other man could,

"Wonder what we should do for this morning's exercise," he whispers into her ear, as one hand slides up to cup her breast, while the other slides under her shorts fingertips lightly brushing over her hot skin.

"Castle, your incorrigible" Kate smiles as she pulls his head up so she can kiss him passionately on the lips...her tongue lightly slipping and intertwining with his..

"Incorrigible?" He whispers as they come up for air from the kiss, "Insatiable is more like it, I'll never stop this if I have any say in the matter." Castle sits up, then caresses her body slowly while sliding her shorts off, hands caressing down her long slender legs as he slips each leg out, lightly massaging the instep of each foot, then slipping then down, he lays down next to her, sliding his boxer briefs off, "i still love that you surprised me with the wedding announcement, he states lovingly, "Come over here my lovely fiancee."

She grins then slides her left leg over him, coming to straddle his body , then lays down across his bare chest on top, knowing that this is her favorite position...and in that position, HE can just...energizer bunny,,,keep going, and going...and going... it is going to be a Wonderful morning..if she can walk afterward that is.

Time...Passes as Castle and his Fiancee Beckett celebrate their lives, and love...

**Author's Note:**

and now we are getting into the story, first 2 chapters- more of a prologue to introduce the main characters, and we have the time line for the rest of the story worked out,

Sorry I have not updated faster, but work has been busy, irl been busy, which leaves not much time to type, and the time I have late at night, until a few days ago, all I could use was a VERY old laptop that took just...FOREVER to do anything on, so I got a new dell 3147 2 in 1 notebook (it folds flat and turns into a tablet) to do..THIS on. We do have several computers in the house but they are all in a spot where my wife would be...WTF is all that CLICKING, I'm trying to sleep... the good news is I know where I want to go to get to where it all ends... and now I have a computer to do it in, I am using Google drive to store the story, that way no matter what computer I use,,, I always have the latest version available.

oh and if I got carried away with the food stuff last chapters, I do all the cooking in the family, so food is a little passion of mine ...BTW it is Apple Pie Season.


End file.
